earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: D is for Discussion
Characters * Despair of the Endless * Desire of the Endless * Destiny of the Endless * Death of the Endless * Dream of the Endless Location * Garden of Forking Ways, The Dreaming * July 7th 2007, 1059 Universal Time VOX Archive * Destiny: Are you certain you want to do this, brother? * Dream: More than anything. * Destiny: So be it... bare footsteps, chain rattle For what it is worth, I am pleased to see you have returned. * Dream: Interesting choice of words for a blind person... * Destiny: footsteps You know that despite my lack of sight, I still see much... * Dream: Yes, this I am aware of... Can we get on with it then? * Destiny: Quite right. I apologize if my attempts at "small talk" have distracted from the reason you're now here. Let us get on with it. footsteps,chain rattle, clatter Sister. I stand in my gallery in the garden of Forking Ways, holding thy sigil, the silver ankh. I summon you as family to me. It is I - Destiny of the Endless, who calls you forth. Come to me if you so please. * Death: crackle, canvas shifting, canvas tearing, gasp, sigh, bare footsteps Hiya, big bro. What up? * Destiny: Dream has asked me to act as mediator in a Conclave of the Endless. He has asked you to fulfill the role of his advocate. Do you accept this responsibility as requested of you by your brother? * Death: Sure... Why not? I think I got a pretty good idea what this is all about. footsteps Heya, Dream. Good to see you again... * Dream: Always a pleasure, sister. * Destiny: Sister, if you would, please... The traditions are- * Death: sigh Fine... pause Yes, my most esteemed brother, I shall humbly accept my brother's request... There, we good? Or is there paperwork too? Did I need to bring a pen? * Destiny: No, your words have now been recorded in the Book. rattle No more is needed. Excuse me now, I have the other party to bring to this Conclave. footsteps, chain rattle, clatter Sibling. I stand in my gallery in the garden of Forking Ways, holding thy sigil, the glass heart. I summon you as family to me. It is I - Destiny of the Endless, who calls you forth. Come to me if you so please. * Desire: crackle, canvas shifting, canvas tearing, gasp, sigh, bare footsteps I was wondering when you would call. footsteps I still see you haven't done any redecorating. So... let's get on with it, huh? * Destiny: You know why I have called you? * Desire: Yeah... Dream's asked you to chastise me. That about right? * Destiny: Dream has asked me to act as mediator in a Conclave of the Endless. Our brother has grievance with you which he wishes to discuss. He has asked Death to serve as his advocate in this matter. If you so wish to partake in this mediation., sibling, it is your right to also have an advocate of your choosing. * Desire: Very well, brother. I'll play our brother's game here... Might be fun, right? * Destiny: So noted. And your advocate? * Desire: Despair. I choose twin sister Despair to be my advocate. * Death: No surprise there. * Dream: Indeed. * Destiny: Also noted. One moment and I shall summon her as well. footsteps, chain rattle, clatter Sister. I stand in my gallery in the garden of Forking Ways, holding thy sigil, the hooked ring. I summon you as family to me. It is I - Destiny of the Endless, who calls you forth. Come to me if you so please. * Despair: crackle, canvas shifting, canvas tearing, gasp, groan, bare footsteps Family reunion so soon? * Destiny: No, sister. This is another matter. Our brother Dream has asked me to act as mediator in a Conclave of the Endless to discuss a grievance against our sibling, Desire, who has asked you to fulfill the role of their advocate. Do you accept this responsibility as requested of you by your twin? * Despair: Yes. I accept. footsteps When did Dream get out of his prison? * Dream: Five days ago... in the Earth-centric accounting of time. * Death: Wait, brother... Hold on... footsteps Despair, how did you know he was imprisoned? * Despair: chuckle I saw him. * Death: You knew he was captured and yet you didn't tell the rest of us? * Despair: ... yes. * Death: Why?! We could have saved him! * Despair: Like you saved me centuries ago? Oh wait... You didn't. * Death: That was different. * Despair: Was it? * Death: Yes, it was! What happened to you happened without our doing. Without warning. For once, we were powerless to stop it. * Despair: If you say so, but what about Destruction? * Death: Destruction? What about him? * Despair: Why did none of you try to save him? * Death: He chose to leave... of his own accord. * Despair: And yet none of you tried to stop him. * Death: Why would we? It was his choice, sister. * Despair: You were his elders. He would have listened to you! You could have saved him from himself! * Destiny: Enough... Let us take this to the table and discuss this properly. * Despair: Fine. footsteps * Death: Works for me... footsteps * Desire: Joys of family, am I right, Dream? * Dream: ... After you... * Desire: chuckle Afraid to walk in front of me, dear brother? Do you not see I have no dagger which to stab you in the back? Are you merely being polite? chuckle Very well, have it your way... * Endless: footsteps, pause, bare footsteps, chain rattle, bare footsteps: 5 instances, chairs slide on stone: 4 instances, bare footsteps, chain rattle, clatter * Destiny: Now, I would like to thank you all for being there. As I have informed you, we are here for a Conclave of the Endless with the intent of resolving a conflict between ourselves. Dream has brought a grievance to my attention, one which he wishes to believe that Desire perpetuated against him. Dream has asked Death to be his advocate in this matter and Desire has asked Despair to act as their advocate. I am here to serve in the capacity of mediator, to ensure some semblance of civility and fairness to this conclave. Do we all understand the reason for all of us being here? * Desire: Crystal clear, brother. * Destiny: Very well... If there are no other clarifications needed, I shall yield the table to Dream to speak on the matter of his grievance against Desire... Dream, the table is yours. * Dream: clatter, chair slide on stone Five days ago, I escaped a mystical containment which held me for nearly two decades. My captors had attempted to summon our sister, Death, but caught me instead. Out of fear and greed, they kept me imprisoned. They tormented me and interrogated me, but to no avail. Still, they kept me imprisoned... and in my isolation, I never spoke, except to those previously familiar to me. Desire and Despair visited me on occasion. Sometimes they would speak with me, other times they were there just to taunt me, and still other times they just stared... and while I am bothered by this, that is not my grievance... it is merely the context for my long absence and my foul disposition. * Desire: Wait, if that's not why we're here- * Dream: Unity. * Despair: What? * Destiny: Please elaborate, brother... * Dream: Does that name mean anything to you, Desire? * Destiny: Brother, do not address the opposing parties directly. Speak to me or your advocate. * Desire: sigh So, I gather you killed her then? * Death: Oh, Unity Kinkaid... Right. * Despair: I'm... confused. * Destiny: Family, please. The table belongs to Dream at the moment. Let us speak in turn. Brother, if you would, please elaborate on the matter further. * Dream: sigh Unity Kinkaid was destined to become a psionic vortex, a rare being of such psychic power to threaten the very fabric of the Dreaming. In accordance with the Axiom, I was duty-bound to end her.. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Despair, Desire, Destiny, and Death of the Endless. * Story continues in VOX Box: D is for Dysfunction. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Discussion Category:VOX Box Category:Despair/Appearances Category:Desire/Appearances Category:Destiny/Appearances Category:Death/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances